stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
223: Glitch
Glitch, A.K.A. Experiment 223, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to turn technology against its user; specifically, he goes into machines and then makes them malfunction, causing them to attack their users. His one true place is in Lilo's portable game console, where he causes gameplay to become more difficult to win. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated by the Lick-o'-Matic machine. Lilo later tricked him into being downloaded into her video game. He was released as of Leroy & Stitch to help fight the Leroy clones. Personality Glitch is a conniving experiment, reveling in wreaking havoc through technology and causing it to turn on its owners. He is fairly intelligent, preferring to get rid of his victims one by one. However, after being removed from the technology he once controlled and trapped in a video game, he has since grown to like being part of it, as he can now battle opponents and make games harder to win. Appearance Glitch is a bright green experiment, surrounded by yellow light, with a round torso, pudgy arms and legs, a large round hourglass-shaped head with a wide mouth, round blue nose, dark blue eyes, a small blue arrow-shaped mark above his face and two thin antennae with green tips that resembles a cross between Morpholomew and Poxy. Special Abilities Glitch's body seems to be electron-based, and he can therefore convert himself into a machine's wires. He can then overload the main control system of the machine and take over, acting like a computer virus. He can turn technology against owners by entering the instrument and controlling it. Glitch has hacking skills and is able to teleport from place to place in the blink of an eye. He can jump high and curl into a ball. He is able to invade any computer-based devices (PC, smartphone, car entertainment system, cell phone, etc.). Weaknesses It appears as if when Glitch is intentionally placed or "downloaded" into a machine, he really has no control and becomes a part of it, referring to when Lilo trapped him in her portable game console. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Glitch ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h25m06s122.jpg|Glitch's experiment pod ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h26m26s873.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h27m03s498.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h26m36s992.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h26m47s183.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h27m33s083.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h28m24s045.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h28m47s012.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h29m15s057.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h30m13s724.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h30m26s914.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h31m56s462.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h32m49s762.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h32m22s521.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h33m12s566.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h33m39s677.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h34m18s857.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-21-21h34m45s887.jpg Leroy & Stitch'' Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Miscellaneous Precious.jpg Panes37.jpg EX223.jpg Trivia *Glitch is named after a problem of technologies (e.g. computers or video games), which is also known as "bugs". *Glitch is one of the rare experiments to not have black eyes like most experiments, having dark blue eyes instead. *Glitch is the second known experiment with a primary function involving electronic devices. The first was Shortstuff, who shorts out and breaks technology. *Glitch, Phantasmo, and Witch are all capable of possession, albeit in different capacities: Glitch possesses technology, Phantasmo can possess any inanimate object, and Witch can possess living beings. *Glitch's pod color is green. *Glitch is one of two known experiments that lives with Lilo and Stitch, the other being Belle. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Captured experiments